The invention relates generally to a cargo lift system for a motor vehicle and is especially well adapted for deployment on pickup trucks.
Prior art lift systems were often complex devices that required modification to the vehicle frame and electrical system. Because of this, it was generally not practical to move such lifts from one vehicle to another. An easily movable lift would be desirable.
Also, prior art lifts generally relied solely upon the vehicle for support. This placed a fairly low practical limit on their lift capacity. A more robust lift design is needed.
Further, prior art lifts generally could not function with a vehicle tail gate in place. Recent studies suggest that removal of the tail gate harms fuel efficiency. A lift that permits the vehicle tail gate to remain in position would be more economical to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle cargo lift that overcomes the above noted deficiencies of the prior art systems.